What Am I Getting Myself Into
by TeamJacobLoveLexa18
Summary: Alexis Moves to La Push and Quil ends up imprinting on her. Can he win her away from her ex-boyfriend that just moved to La Push to. Plus heal her heart from her parents death.
1. Welcome To La Push!

**Welcome to La Push**

"_I was walking in the forest when I heard a tree branch snap. I jumped and turned around, nothing was there. So I continued to walk when I saw something. Then I walked closer to it and I could barely see it because it was night time. I stopped and started to reach out for it until my alarm clock went off." _

I woke up and turned my alarm clock off. I wanted to know what that was in the forest. I got up and picked clothes out to wear for today because I'm going to a new school. I picked out a jean skirt with a green tank top with black flats and a blue jacket. I went into the shower and took a quick one. I got dressed, and curled my hair. Then I went down stairs to eat a bowl of fruit loops (my favorite cereal! LOL!) . I gathered all my stuff and went outside to, "my baby," the camaro. I drove to La Push High School and found a parking spot in the front. I got out and went straight to the office for my new schedule.

1st period- Geometry (Honors) - Mr. Williams

2nd period- Chemistry (Honors) - Mrs. Newstead

3rd period- English 3 (Honors) – Mrs. Turner

4th period- GYM- Mr. Smith

5th period- Lunch

6th period- World History (Honors) - Mr. Newstead

7th period- Spanish 3 – Mr. Lopez

8th period- Theatre 3- Mrs. Shafer

I went to first period and the teacher signed the paper I got from the office. So I decided to sit all the ways in the back were two people arguing.

Michael: "I'm sick of you and Twilight! I wish you would shut up"

Emi: "Oh, please. You act like have a life with your ugly ass." They stopped arguing when they saw me sit down. "I'm Emi, and you are? And just ignore Michael and his ugly ass."

Alexis: "Hey! I'm Alexis" While putting my books down and sitting down.

Michael: "Hey, I'm Michael like she said!"

Alexis: "Nice to meet you guys!"

Michael: "If you ever need anybody to go shopping with, I'll go with you!"

Alexis: "Awe that's so cute! You're Gay!" I said while laughing. "So cool, I've got someone to go shopping with."

Michael: "I've already got a style in mind for you! We could go anytime!"

Alexis: "No, I'm okay! I like me just the way I am!" I looked around the class for a while. Until my eyes stopped at 3 gorgeous guys. They were all tall, buff, and they were all hot. I caught the eyes of all of them, but then I looked away. I then turned back to Emi and Michael.

Emi:"Let me see your schedule." I gave her my schedule. "We have gym, lunch, and theatres arts together."

Alexis: "cool!" Emi gave Michael the Schedule.

Michael: "We have lunch, government and Spanish together."

Emi:" I can walk you to your next class cause mines next door!" Then the bell rang and I got all my stuff and walked out with Kim. She was talking to me about Twilight but I wasn't really listening. Then I got to my next class and then she went to hers. I love science and it's my favorite subject and I loved my science teacher I had last year. So hopefully I'll like this teacher and she seemed nice.

Alexis: "Hi! I'm the new student, Alexis! I need you to sign this." Handing her the piece of paper.

Mrs. Newstead: "Nice to meet you! You may sit next to Nadia." Nadia raised her hand, but before I could sit down the teacher introduced me.

Mrs. Newstead: "Class this is Alexis Williams from Fremont, California!" I sat down next to Nadia and put all my things down. "Today we will be working in the back on a lab. We'll be looking at the rocks under a microscope while you're looking at the rocks write down a description of the work and its name by looking at the chart."

Nadia: "Hey, I'm Nadia! You can come to my lab table."

Alexis: "Alright, I'm Alexis and it's nice to meet you." We started walking back to the lab tables when the teacher said something.

Mrs. Newstaed: "Alexis, why don't you work at that table? The table with Nadia is crowded." She had pointed at the table with all guys.

Alexis: "Okay!" I said while walking towards the table. It was the same boys I saw in my math class. I didn't mean to stare, but they were so hot! When I got to the table that's when they looked at me. Then that's when I locked my eyes with one of them and we were just staring at each other. Until I decided to look down and then look back up. One of them smiled at me and I smiled back and then he spoke.

Jacob: "Hi, I'm Jacob, and this is Quil and Embry." So the one I locked eyes with was Quil. I thought he was the most attractive.

Alexis: "Well, I'm Alexis! We just had math together." I said it kind pf nervously.

Embry& Quil: "We know!" While looking at every part of my body except for my face. They looked at me when Jacob spoke.

Jacob: "So why did you move here?' They were all staring at me.

Alexis: "I moved here because my parents died in a car accident." My eyes were a little teary. "So, I moved here to live with my Aunt and Uncle." They gave me a group hug to make me feel better. "Thanks!" I said as I was clearing my throat and wiping my eyes.

Quil: "I'm so sorry."

Jacob & Embry: "were so glad you came here and we'll become close friends!" We laughed all together. Turns out I have lunch, theatre and Spanish with them. I sat with Emi and Michael at lunch and we talked about the most random things. The rest of the day went by fast. I went to my locker and put my books away and got my book bag and put my stuff in it. Then I waited for Emi because her locker was right next to mine. We walked out of the school together. Once we got out of the school we stopped to exchange numbers and then we kept walking.

Alexis: "Do you want a ride?"

Emi: "Yeah, Thanks!" We finally reached my car when Quil, Embry, and Jacob were looking and talking about my car.

Quil" "This is a sweet ride!" I and Emi were laughing at them when they all turned around.

Jacob: "What are you guys laughing at?" He said while he was looking at my friend Emi. He looked away when I started talking.

Alexis: "Were laughing at the fact that you guys are standing around my car and talking about it." They all had their mouths open and then Jacob said something.

Jacob: "This is seriously your ride?"

Alexis: "Yeah!"

Embry: "Who's this with you?"

Alexis: "This is my Friend Emi." She was blushing from when Jacob looked at her.

Emi: "Hi!" Alexis: "Emi, this is Quil, Embry, and Jacob!"

Jacob: "Nice to meet you!"

Emi: "Likewise!" She said while smiling at him.

Alexis: "Well see you guys tomorrow." They each gave me a hug and I said "goodbye."

Quil& Embry & Jacob: "Bye Emi!" We got into my car and I started to drive away.

Emi; "I didn't know you knew them."

Alexis: "I just meet them today, but I like Quil."

Emi: "You guys would make a cute couple. I really like Jacob and have since the first time I laid eyes on him."

Alexis: "Well, maybe you, I and they can hook up sometime."

Emi: "Alright, Cool!" See you tomorrow!" She said while she was getting out the car.

Alexis: "Bye!" She then closed the door and walked into her house. I drove home and parked my car. I got out and went into the house. Nobody was home so I went straight upstairs and did my homework. When I finished my Aunt and Uncle came in and I heard them talking.

Aunt Claire: "Hey Alexis! How did your first day of school go?" She spoke to me as I was walking downstairs and then gave both of them a hug.

Alexis: "It was okay, I meet a lot of new people." We then ate dinner together and then I went upstairs to go take a shower and then to bed.


	2. Second Day of School

**Second Day of School**

I woke up to hear Eyes On Fire by Blue Foundation and answered my cell phone.

Alexis: "Hello Emi! What do you want?"

Emi: "Since you drove me home yesterday, I'm giving a ride to school."

Alexis: "Alright, see you in 30 minutes."

Emi: "Yeah, Byes!"

Alexis: "Byes" I hung up and got out of bed. I went downstairs to eat breakfast which was my normal cereal, fruit loops. I went back upstairs and took a shower and got dressed. Today I wore light blue jeans with a red and black tank top and the same jacket I wore yesterday. Then I got my stuff and went back downstairs and as soon as I sat down on the couch I heard a honk. I then went outside and got in the car. The whole ride to school we were just listening to the radio and singing a long with the songs we heard. Then she parked and we both got out and walked inside the school. We were walking and talking to our lockers which were right next to each other. Then an attractive guy came into view. He was about 5'8, mixed and he as an athletic build.

Alexis: "Who is that standing at our lockers? He's very attractive!"

Emi: "That's Julian; he's available if you're interested." She was winking at me and I just laughed at her.

Alexis: "No, Thanks! I told you who I like." We finally reached our lockers and Julian said something.

Julian: "Hey, Who's your friend?" He said while looking me up and down.

Alexis: "I'm Alexis!"

Julian: "I'm Julian!"

Alexis: "I Know!"

Emi: "Are you just going to stare at her or give me hug?" He gave Emi a hug while I and she were just laughing. Then we went to our 1st class. Where Jacob, Embry, and Quil were loud as ever when they said "Hi" to us. They were sitting in the area I was sitting in yesterday. I sat down in front of Quil and Emi sat next to me.

Alexis: "Hey Guys! What's up?"

Quil: "Nothing Much, we were wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with us tomorrow night since it's Friday."

Alexis: "I would love to go with you guys, but only if Emi goes."

Emi: "Yeah, I'll go. But what are we seeing?"

Jacob: "It's a surprise!" He said while smiling at us.

Embry: "You can bring anybody you want!"

Quil: "As long as it isn't a boy." I and Emi both laughed at that as we said "okay" together.

Embry: "So how was your 1st day?"

Quil: "Did you meet a guy?" He said smiling at me and then he winked at me. I winked back and started to talk.

Alexis: "I like it here! It's brought me to meet some cool and interesting people!" They all laughed at me and I joined them. "I think were all going to be close friends!" Emi hugged me and smiled at me.

Emi: "Yes, we will!"

Jacob: "You didn't answer the other question." Then they all stared at me.

Alexis: "Yeah, I like someone!"

Quil: "Who?" Everybody heard him say that so they all looked at us.

Alexis: "I can't tell you." I said smiling at them.

Embry: "What about you Emi, do you like anybody?" She looked at them and didn't say anything, so I spoke up for her.

Alexis: "She likes somebody to, you not going to find out though." Emi hit me for saying that. Then Jacob was going to say something when the bell rang. Science was next and we watched a movie. So while watching the movie the guys and I were talking. Then lunch came and Quil, Embry and Jacob joined us at our table. Plus some other people came to sit with us that usually sat with them.

Jacob: "Hey guys, this is Paul, Jared, and his girlfriend, Kim." We all at the table said "Hi" to them while they sat down. Kim sat next to me and her boyfriend sat on the other side.

Alexis: "Hey Kim! I'm the new girl, Alexis!"

Kim: "Cool! It's nice to meet you!"

Emi: "I'm Emi! You want to go to the movie with us tomorrow?"

Alexis: "Yeah, you and you boyfriend should come with us!"

Kim: "We can't, I'm sorry cause I would've loved to go. Jared and I have plans tomorrow."

Alexis: "That's okay!"

Emi: "Well get together another time!" We were all laughing and smiling at each other.

Quil: "What's going on?" What are you guys laughing at?"

Emi & I & Kim: "nothing!" We all said at the same time while we were still laughing.

Jacob: "You guys are getting a long already." Then the bell rang for the next class. The next two classes went by fast. Then it was my last class of the day. I walked into the class with Emi and then we sat on the ground next to Jacob, Quil, and Embry. Then the teacher came in and started talking.

Ms. Shafer: "Tomorrow in class you'll be performing love scenes. You choose your partner, but it in each group of two it has to be a girl and a guy. You can't make out on stage or do anything sexual in that matter. You can do a kiss on the cheeks or a peck on the lips. You have all day today to practice it and tomorrow you will perform it!"

Alexis: "Quil do you want to be my partner?"

Quil: "Hell yeah!" He said with a big grin on his face.

Jacob: "Emi, do you want to be my partner?" He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Emi: "Yeah, I'll be partner!" She said it with excitement. Embry asked Nadia, the girl from my science class and she said she would be his partner. She was actually going to the movies with us as Embry's date. We all came up with our scenes and practiced for the rest of class. We couldn't wait until tomorrow because we wanted to see what other people came up with. Then the bell rang and we all got our stuff and walked out the class. The guys hugged us and then we went to our lockers. We made it to our lockers to find Julian standing there and then we opened our lockers.

Julian: "Hey, what's up?"

Emi: "nothing"

Alexis: "same here"

Julian: "Can I get a ride?"

Emi: "Yeah, but you have to ride in the back though."

Julian: "Why?"

Emi: "I'm giving Alexis a ride to."

Julian: "Can't you sit in the back Alexis? I like sitting in the front." He said with a puppy dog face.

Alexis: No, I don't want to sit in the back." I said with a pleading voice and a smile on my face.

Julian: "Okay, you win, but you owe me."

Alexis: "okay!" I said with a big smile on my face. We walked to Emi's car and got in. She drove off and dropped Julian off 1st so we could talk and not to mention his house was closest to the school.

Emi: "Thanks for introducing me to the hottest guys in school."

Alexis: "You're welcome! You and Jacob look cute together! I think he likes you!"

Emi: "Really!" She said with excitement and a big smile on her face. "What about you and Quil you guys look really cute together! When are you guys going to take the next step?"

Alexis: "I don't know! Whatever happens between us happens! When are you and Jacob going to take the next step?"

Emi: "We'll see what happens!" Then she stopped the car at my house.

Alexis: "Bye Emi!"

Emi: "See you tomorrow!"

Alexis: "I'm driving you tomorrow, so I'll pick you up in the morning so be ready."

Emi: "Okay!" She said as I closed her door. I walked to my door when she drove away. I went into the house and went straight to the couch and turned the TV on. Then I got out my homework and did it. I ended up falling asleep on the couch soon after finishing my homework.


	3. The Date

**The Date**

I woke up fall off the couch when I heard an alarm clock go off. I sat up on the floor and looked around. I had wondered why I was on the floor, but then I remembered I had fallen asleep on the couch. I got up and went upstairs straight to the bathroom to take a shower. I got into the shower and let the hot water hit my skin and I was in there for a good ten minutes. I then went into my closet of my room. I picked out dark blue jeans and a red tank top and my pair of boot. I put on a jacket on and put my hair in a pony tail with strands of hair out in the front on the left side. I got all my stuff and went downstairs and went straight to my car. I put all my stuff in and went outside and got into the car. I started it up and drove to Emi's house. She opened the door and got in and closed it. She looked at me and started to say something while I drove off to school.

Emi: "You look like shit."

Alexis: "I feel like shit." I said while laughing with her.

Emi: "You won't look like that when we go to the movies tonight?" She said with a worried expression.

Alexis: "No, I'm going to change when I get home."

Emi: "Even though you look like shit, I still like you outfit."

Alexis: "Thanks!" I parked the car in my normal and we both got out. All of a sudden we heard boys whistling at us. We turned around to find Quil, Embry, and Jacob making those noises and Emi and I just laughed as they approached us. Quil put is hand around my waist and Embry put his hand on my shoulder. Jacob put his hand around Emi's waist. We were all walking to Emi and I locker.

Embry: "You guys look hot today!"

Quil: "Is this what you guys are wearing tonight?" They all smiled at us.

Alexis: "No, What I'm wearing tonight is a surprise!"

Emi: "Same here!"

Alexis: "What movie are we going to see?"

Jacob: "It's still a surprise!"

Emi: "Well what time are you picking us up?"

Quil: "I'll pick you up at 7 if you don't mind?" He said looking at me nervously.

Alexis: "Yeah, So Emi you're catching a ride with Jacob, right?"

Jacob: "Yeah, I'll pick her up at the same time."

Emi: "Cool!" As we finally reached our lockers and we both opened our lockers. I put my stuff in my locker and got the things I needed for my classes and closed it. I turned around and leaned against my locker and I was waiting for Emi to go to class. Quil put his hand back around me and we started talking until Julian interrupted us.

Julian: "Hey Alexis, Emi! Are these your boyfriends?"

Alexis: "No, were all just friends."

Emi: "Yep"

Alexis: "Julian, this is Quil, Embry, and Jacob." I blushed a little when I said Quil's name. As I said their name, Julian shook their hand.

Julian: "So are you going to give me a ride after school?"

Alexis: "Yeah"

Julian: "I was wondering if you guys wanted to hang out later on tonight?"

Embry: "Sorry, they can't. Their going to the movies with us later!"

Julian: "Okay, maybe another time." He said a little disappointed.

Emi & I: "okay" We said at the same time. Julian walked away and then we all walked to 1st period. Most of the day went by and all I had left was 8th period.

Alexis: "You ready for the performance?'

Emi: "Hell yeah!" A lot of people went and some of the love scenes were funny and some were sad. Next up was Emi's and Jacobs performance. So Emi and Jacob got up and performed.

Jacob: "Emi, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to kiss that other girl. She came onto me and kissed me."

Emi: "I can't believe you did that after I told you I loved you." She said while looking away so then Jacob grabbed her hand and began to talk to her again.

Jacob: "I'm so sorry, I promise it'll never happen again, and I do love you. I love you a lot." They had an intense stare at each other.

Emi: "I love you to! I can't stand seeing you kiss another girl."

Jacob: "I will never do it again, I promise." He moved his hand to her cheek and the other hand to the other cheek. Then with passion in his eyes he moved closer, and whispered something in her ear. "I Love you!" Then he moved back in front of her mouth and intensely kissed her with a lot of passion. Then they broke apart and everybody was yelling, cheering and clapping. Only Quil and Embry were the one whistling like they were this morning. The Emi sat down net to me and Jacob sat on the other side.

Mrs. Shafer: "The rest of you will perform on Monday and Tuesday!" Then the bell rang and I was glad class was over and I didn't have to perform today. I got up and walked out of class with the rest of my friends. I wasn't really paying attention until Emi's armed locked with mine and she started whispering things in my ear.

Emi: "How was me and Jacob's performance?" She said really low so nobody else could hear her.

Alexis: "Your performance was hot! It was the best so far! You guys seem made for each other!" We then both started laughing. The guys started looking at us weirdly.

Quil: "What are you two laughing at?"

Emi & I: "nothing" We said at the same time.

Jacob: "What were you two laughing at? We feel left out."

Emi: "It was nothing important."

Alexis: "Don't worry about it." We finally reached our lockers and got our stuff for the weekend. We then walked out to the parking lot. Where we then met up with Julian who was waiting for us. Quil, Embry, and Jacob all shot him looks.

Alexis: "Alright, see you guys later." I said as I hugged them.

Emi hugged them to and then we got into my car. I got in and then I started the car. The drive was quiet and I dropped both my friends off. I got home and parked the car and got my stuff and went straight into my house. I took a shower real quick and changed into something different. I put on a jean skirt with under armor on with a black and red tank top and I was going to wear my boots with it. I went back into the bathroom and straightened my hair. After I was done with that I got on the computer. I logged onto my yahoo messenger and saw that one of my friends was on.

Lexie18xoxo: Hey Monica! What's up with you?

Monicagurl21: nothing much, I really miss you!

Lexie18xoxo: I miss you more!

Monicagurl21: not as much as I do

Lexie18xoxo: you win this time

Monicagurl21: LOL! So what's up with you? How's it going at your new school?

Lexie18xoxo: I've made new friends that I even have a date tonight!

Monicagurl21: What about Aaron?

Lexie18xoxo: I still have feelings for him, but they'll never be together. I live here and he lives there. Long distances relationships don't work. I'm sure he already moved on.

Monicagurl21: No he hasn't, he still kind of heart broken. Well anyway tell about this date.

Lexie18xoxo: Well I'm going to the movies with Quil, Jacob, Embry, Emi, and Nadia! But I really like Quil!

Monicagurl21: Send me pictures as soon as you take them so I can see what he looks like!

Lexie18xoxo: he's very attractive and so are some of the other guys at my school!

Monicagurl21: maybe I should come and live down there

Lexie18xoxo: LMAO

Then I heard knocking at the door and then looked at the clock and it said 7.

Lexie18xoxo: got to go

Monicagurl21: talk to you again soon!

Lexie18xoxo: bye

Monicagurl21: bye

I turned my computer off and then grabbed my cell phone and some money. Then I went downstairs and put my boots on and then I opened the door, Quil smiled when he saw me and I smiled back.

Quil: "You ready?"

Alexis: "Yeah!" I came outside and locked the door. I turned around and Quil was standing at the passenger side door open waiting for me to get in. I got in the car and closed the door behind me and then he got in. He drove to the movies and we talked and laughed with each other on random things. Then we arrived and got out of the car. We went into the movie theatre to find the rest of the gang. Emi came running to me and gave me a big hug and she walked me over to where they were.

Alexis: "We just saw each other earlier!"

Emi: "I know, but I really missed you!" Everybody laughed at us. She went back to Jacob's side and Quil was right next to me. "So now can you tell us what were seeing?"

Jacob: "Were seeing the new horror movie!"

Emi & I: "I hate seeing horror movies" We both said at the same time.

Nadia: "I love horror movies!"

Alexis: "Well Embry aren't you lucky." We all laughed except Embry.

Quil: "We'll protect you"

Embry: "nothing will get you guys" We all walked in the theatre were they were showing the horror movie, The Dead Zone. We all sat down in the middle of the theatre. I sat down next to Quil; Emi sat next to me and Jacob on the other side of her. Nadia sat next to Quil and Embry was on the other side. The lights went out and the movie started.

"All of a sudden it was midnight and the moon was shinning bright. Then there was this couple making out on a tree in the woods. Then it changed to a different point of view and it was walking towards the couple. Then all you heard was screaming and you saw running. Then they stopped running and the thing gets them. It was scaly blue with red eyes and really sharp claws and it was really tall." I jumped when I heard someone scream when I realized it was Emi. Jacob put his arms around her and she put her head on his chest. I stopped looking at them when Quil putt his arms around me and I wrapped my arms around his waist. I wasn't really paying attention to the movie anymore. Quil and I were just staring into each others eyes. When he started to move in closer to me and I stayed perfectly still. He moved in closer to me and then stopped to see if it was okay. Just as we were about to kiss the lights back on and the movie was over. We all got up and walked out.

Emi: "That was really scary" We all laughed at her. "That's not funny, I was really scared."

Nadia: "I loved it!"

Alexis: "It was okay, it wasn't all that scary."

Jacob: "That was so stupid"

Embry: "It wasn't even scary"

Quil: "It was so boring it was a waste of money" We all walked out the movie theatre. I hugged everybody and walked back to Quil's side.

Alexis: "I'll talk to you later Emi and you to Nadia!"

Emi: "Alright!"

Nadia: "Okay!"

Alexis: "Bye guys!" They said "goodbye" to Quil and I and we got into the car. Then he drove off and it was a silence all the way home, but a peaceful silence. Then he arrived at my house.

Quil: "I'll walk you to your door." He walked me to my door and I opened it. I gave him a hug.

Alexis: "See you Monday!"

Quil: "Yeah!" He turned around to walk to his car and I had almost closed the door when he stopped me. He pulled me tight against him and pushed me up against the wall. I moved my hands to around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. Then he kissed me with all the emotions he had. I kissed him back and then I opened my mouth to let him explore. The kiss got deeper and he kept pulling me closer to him. Then we stopped so we could both breathe. Never had I kissed someone like that. He still had his hold on me.

Quil: "I really like you! I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" He said with bright red cheeks and a smile on his face.

Alexis: "I really like you to." I said whiling looking away. "I would love to be your girlfriend!" He took my chin and lifted it a little so I was looking him in the eyes. I kissed him on the lips one last time and walked him to the door.

Quil: "Bye!"

Alexis: "Bye!" He walked to his car and I closed the door. I went upstairs and took a quick shower and got into my pajamas and went to bed.


	4. Cliffs

**Cliffs**

I got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I got out the shower and put on a blue bikini and put on blue shorts and a green and black tank top. I called Emi to ask if she wanted to go to the beach. I put the number in and on the first ring she picked up.

Alexis: "Hey, you wanna hang out at the beach?"

Emi: "okay, cool!"

Alexis: "I'll be down in 15 minutes."

Emi: "Alright, I'll see you there." I hung up and went downstairs to get my cell phone and I put on my sandals. I got my keys and I opened the door then locked it. I walked down to the beach and then I saw Emi sitting their looking out towards the water.

Alexis: "Hey, Emi!" I said as I sat down next to her. Then I laid back to look up at the sky and to enjoy the fresh air.

Emi: "Hey! What's up with you?"

Alexis: "nothing much" she laid down to.

Emi: "What happened to you and Quil last night? I know you guys almost kissed, but the movie ended."

Alexis: "Well…. we did end up kissing, but that happened at my house."

Emi: "What?"

Alexis: "He walked me to the door and just as I was closing it he stopped me. He came in and pulled me closer to him and pushed me up against the wall. Then we made out and I've never been kissed like that before! After that he asked me to be his girlfriend."

Emi: "wow!" She was so shocked that she couldn't really say anything.

Alexis: "So what happened between you and Jacob?"

Emi: "Well…when he stopped at my house I hugged him and looked away and we were quiet for a little while. Then I turned to face him and he was looking right at me, so I moved closer and kissed him. I wrapped my hands around his neck and he put one hand on my face and the other on my lower back. He pulled me closer to him and I felt nothing but heat!"

Alexis: "Before soon you guys will be dating!" We both laughed and then we heard footsteps. We both sat up and saw the whole gang and they were running toward us. Me and Emi got up and waited for them.

Embry: "Hey! What are you guys doing here?"

Emi: "Just hanging out and relaxing!"

Alexis: "We had to talk about some things." Emi and I were laughing at what I said. Then Jacob went next to Emi and wrapped his arms around her waist and they kissed.

Seth: "Don't do that, I'm single I don't want to see that." We all laughed at him.

Embry: "Oh, shut up. If you had a girlfriend you would be doing the same thing."

Quil: "You guys want to go cliff diving with us?"

Kim: "You should go with us, it's so fun." Emi and I both ran to her and gave her a big hug.

Alexis: "I guess I'll go, but I'm afraid of heights."

Emi: "same here"

Seth: "You'll get used to it and you'll have fun! Come join us!"

Jacob: "By the way that's Seth" Emi and I both said "hi" to Seth and he smiled at us.

Alexis: "Alright, I'll go." That's when Quil wrapped his arms around my waist.

Emi: "I'll go to"

Jared: "Good thing you guys are wearing bathing suits!"

Paul: "Yeah, so now can we go cliff diving?" We all started walking up to the cliff. We were all talking and laughing until we finally made it to the top. Seth and Paul were the first to jump off the cliff. Then it was Kim and Jared who jumped off next. Now it was Quil and I turn to jump. Emi and I took off our t-shirts and shorts and kicked our shoes off.

Quil: "Ready?" He grabbed my hand.

Alexis: "no"

Quil: "we'll do a countdown"

Alexis: "ok, I'm ready"

Quil: "one"

Alexis: "two"

Quil: "three" Quil and I jumped off and it wasn't as bad as I thought. We hit the water and as soon as we hit the water Quil pulled me out of the water. Jacob and Emi jumped not long after and then they got out of the water.

Seth: "It was starting to get dark so we all decided to go home. I hugged everybody and said "goodbye" and Quil walked me home. We got to my house and I opened the door.

Alexis: "Do you wanna come in?"

Quil: "yeah!" He came in and I led him to my room. I laid down on my bed and he laid down next to me.

Alexi: "So…how long have you lived here?"

Quil: "I was born her and I love it here! How do you like it here?"

Alexis: "I like it here, but I don't like the rain. I really miss all my friends though." I said it with a sad face.

Quil: "If you had a chance to move back, would you?"

Alexis: "No because I can't leave you guys and it would be hard on me. It was really hard when I said goodbye to all my friends." Tears began to come down and I looked away thinking of all my friends and my parents and I whipped my tears. He got off the bed and he made me look him in the face.

Quil: "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring up a touchy subject."

Alexis: "It's okay"

Quil: "So it must of really hurt to lose your parents and then to move away from your friends."

Alexis: "It does, but my heart will heal with time. Plus you may not know but you guys are helping with the healing. I haven't had so much fun like this in a while!"

Quil: "I would do anything for you." I sat back up and he sat next to me. He looked at me and took my hand and I looked back. He put my hair behind my ear and then he kissed me and as we were kissing I forgot about everything, it was just me and Quil. He wrapped his hands around my lower back and I put my hands around his neck. He was pulling me closer to him as the kiss intensified. Then we stopped kissing to get air. When he laid down he pulled me with him. I was on top of him until we flipped. The he kissed me again and one hand was on my face and the other hand was underneath my shirt. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I opened my mouth again and he explored. His tongue slide across my lips and then our tongues met and we fighting for domainice and he won. I had never felt anything like this before and I've had plenty of experienced boyfriends. Never have I been kissed like this. I also felt heat all over me and it felt good, but then I stopped the kiss and sat up because I was to hot.

Quil: "What's wrong?" He had a worried expression on his face.

Alexis: "I feel so hot"

Quil: "oh"

Alexis: "What is it? You can tell me, I won't tell anybody. You can trust me."

Quil: "I don't know? I guess I should tell you because you'll find out eventually." He said nervously.

Alexis: "You can tell, I won't hate you for whatever it is."

Quil: "Well….I'm a…."

Alexis: "You're what?"

Quil: "I'm not human, I'm a werewolf." I looked away from him for a second and then I looked back at him.

Alexis: "You mean like in the movies?"

Quil: "Yeah, but not exactly. We turn into a werewolf whenever we want. We don't need a full moon."

Alexis: "Anything else you need to tell me about?"

Quil: "Well, heat is part of the werewolf thing. We never get cold so we run a temperature of a 108. We also heal fast and we can run really fast. Another thing you need to know is I have imprinted on you."

Alexis: "What's imprinting?"

Quil: "Imprinting is when you look at this one person and all you see is them. It's like love at first site. You're stuck with your imprint for life. You can never hate your imprint, you'll always love them. All you want to do is make them happy."

Alexis: "So I'm your imprint?"

Quil: "yes"

Alexis: "So Embry, Jacob, Jared, Paul and Seth are werewolves to?"

Quil: "Yeah! Kim is Jared's imprint, Emi is Jacob's imprint and Nadia is Embry's imprint. We can't live without our imprint."

Alexis: I still love you even though you're a werewolf, but you're my werewolf!"

Quil: "I love you to!" I gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Don't tell Emi or Nadia because they don't know."

Alexis: "Okay, I won't tell them." I thought this sucks because I have nobody to tell or talk to about this.

Quil: "Alright, I should go now."

Alexis: "Okay" I walked him downstairs and to the door. I hugged him and did a quick kiss on the lips and said our goodbyes and he left. I closed the door and went back to my room. I I then got into the shower and washed my hair and I changed into my pajamas and I turned the TV on and I was watching _**Underworld: Evolution**_ when I fell asleep.


	5. Meet My Parents

**Meet My Parents**

I got up and went downstairs to eat breakfast. I made myself some home made pancakes and I made beacon with it. I ate my breakfast while watching cartoon network. I finish eating and turned the TV off and went upstairs. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth then took a nice, long shower. I then got out and went to my room were I almost dropped my towel. Quil was laying on my bed looking at me.

Quil: "wow! You look hot in just a towel!"

Alexis: "Thanks! I bet you would to!"

Quil: "You wanna see?" He said with a big grin on his face.

Alexis: "no"

Quil: "You need to quit lying to yourself. You know you like my body and you want me."

Alexis: "You wish" I looked down and had totally forgotten that I was only in a towel. "Quil get out" I yelled at him so that I could get changed. I pulled Quil and walked to the door.

Quil: "what are you doing?"

Alexis: "you need to get out so I can change." I pushed him out the door and was about to close the door when he stopped me. He came back through the door and grabbed me rough and pulled me closer and crushed his lips on mine. I wrapped my hands around his waist as the kiss deepened. We were moving toward the bed and he picked me up bridal style without breaking the kiss. He laid me down on the bed breaking the kiss and then got on top of me. Then he kissed me again and one of my hands was under his shirt roaming his back and my other hand was in his hair. He had one his hands on my lower back and the other on my face. Then he broke the kiss and started kissing me up and down my neck and started nipping at it. I moaned a little and then he kissed down my neck leaving a trail all the way down to my chest. Then he kissed his way back to my lips and then I pulled his shirt off and threw on the floor. I ran my fingers up and down his chest and rolled on top of him. Then I started kissing him up and down his chest and stopping right above his shorts looking up at him. Then I kissed my way up to his neck and nibbling and he moaned while I did this. I ended up on the bottom again and I could feel his erection. We started kissing again and then one of his hands roamed to the top of my towel and he was going to take it off until I stopped him. I wanted to do it with him, but I just wasn't ready. I pushed him off me and sat up and then he sat up right after me.

Quil: "what? Did I do something wrong? What's wrong?"

Alexis: "I'm not ready for that." I said with an angry tone. I got up without saying anything and walked into my closet and closed the door. I put on some shorts and a tank top and opened the door and walked out straight for my computer without looking at Quil. I turned my computer on and logged on to my messenger. It turned out that my ex-boyfriend was on and he had sent me a message.

_Footballplayer#34: Hey! What ups? It's been a while since we last talked._

_Lexie18xoxo: Hey!_ _I'm ok! What about you?_

_Footballplayer#34: I'm doing well, but I really miss you. But I won't have to anymore!_

_Lexie18xoxo: I miss you to! What do you by the last part?_

_Footballplayer#34: I'm moving to Washington to, and we'll be going to the same school/_

_Lexie18xoxo: when will you get here?_

_Footballplayer#34: Wednesday_

_Lexie18xoxo: this is surprising_

_Footballplayer#34: Well we can at least get back together! I still love you!_

_Lexie18xoxo: We can't get back together because I have a boyfriend. I still love you, but just not in that way._

_Footballplayer#34: you'll want me back when I get there and you'll forget all about that boyfriend._

_Lexie18xoxo: Aright, I have to go so I'll see you on Wednesday._

_Footballplayer#34: ok, bye! I love you!_

_Lexie18xoxo: I love you to! Bye!_

I signed out and turned around to find Quil right behind. He looked kind of jealous yet angry. He sat down on my bed and I followed him.

Quil: "who was that?"

Alexis: "That was my ex-boyfriend, Aaron."

Quil: "Is he really coming here?"

Alexis: "I don't know, we'll see on Wednesday."

Quil: "I don't want to come."

Alexis: "I know you don't, but I won't leave. Well I can't leave you because I'm your imprint." We both started laughing. "I love you and I won't leave you for my ex-boyfriend."

Quil: "I'm sorry about earlier. What can I say other than I'm a werewolf." I laughed at him.

Alexis: "Just do it again because I'm not ready for that."

Quil: "Oh, I thought you weren't a virgin." He said it so serious that I was so shocked at what he had said. I just looked at him with that shocked face and he laughed at me.

Alexis: "What are you laughing at?"

Quil: "Cause you thought I was so serious!"

Alexis: "that wasn't funny" I said while laughing at him and I hit him playfully.

Quil: "I love you!"

Alexis: "I love you to!" I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Quil: "What do you want to do?"

Alexis: "I was going downstairs to do my homework and I guess you can watch TV."

Quil: "Alright, I'll let you do that and we can do something afterwards."

Alexis: "okay" We both went downstairs and he sat down on the right end of the couch. I put both feet in his lap and I got comfortable. I put my ear buds in and turned my i-touch on and started my music. He turned the TV on and he turned the channel to some comedy movie. I finished my homework within an hour and turned my music off to then hear snoring. I thought the movie must've been boring if he fell asleep. I moved my feet off his lap slowly so he wouldn't wake. I moved closer to him quietly and laid my head on his chest. I got the remote and I kept changing the channel and there was nothing on so I just listened to his heart beat and relaxed to it. Quil wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in closer to him.

Quil: "How long have you been laying on me?"

Alexis: "Not long, you fell asleep and I just go more comfortable laying on you!" He made me get up real quick and laid on the couch and I laid on top of him.

Quil: "This feels more comfortable!"

Alexis: "I bet you this does to you!" I said with s big smile on my face.

Quil: "You know you like this to!"

Alexis: "yeah right"

Quil: "okay" He said before crushing his lips on mine. Then he rolled over so he could be on the top. We stopped kissing me and he started tickling me and I was laughing and I'm a very ticklish person.

Alexis: "stop it" I said while laugh.

Quil: "I like your laugh and that cute face when you laugh!" He stopped tickling me and we just stared at each other intensely and then the door opened.

Aunt Claire: "Hey, were home!" I pushed Quil off me and we sat up.

Alexis: "Hey Aunt Claire!" She walked over to the couch and saw me and then she looked at Quil.

Aunt Claire: "And who are you?"

Quil: "I'm Quil!" He said while shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you!"

Aunt Claire: "Nice to meet you to!"

Alexis: "Well, Quil's my boyfriend and we both go to La Push High School!" My Uncle walked up behind Aunt Claire.

Uncle Max: "What's going on?"

Alexis: "Hey, Uncle Max!"

Aunt Claire: "Well, this is her boyfriend, Quil and he goes to the same school as her." Quil held his hand out and my uncle shook his hand. My uncle stared him down until my aunt said something.

Aunt Claire: "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

Quil: "Sure!" My aunt and uncle left to change so they could cook dinner. Then my aunt called me in the kitchen to help her and my uncle sat down to talk to Quil. I went into the kitchen and walked to my aunt.

Alexis: "Do you need help?"

Aunt Claire: "Yeah, could you do the potatoes?"

Alexis: "Yeah, sure! So does that mean you making steak?" I said with so much excitement and with a big smile on my face.

Aunt Claire: "Yes!" She said while laughing at me. "So, when were you going to tell us about Quil?"

Alexis: "I would have told you eventually, but you guys haven't been home. So I haven't had the chance to talk to you. I'm sorry about not telling you earlier."

Aunt Claire: "It's ok! I like him, he seems like a real gentlemen and he's nice!"

Alexis: "So you approve?"

Aunt Claire: "Yes!" I went up to her and gave her a hug and she hugged me back. We soon got back to dinner. I doing the potatoes and her cooking the steaks and soon dinner was done. I help my aunt set up the table and I told Quil and my uncle that dinner was ready. Quil pulled my chair out for me and pushed it in for me, and then he sat down next too me. We started eating and we held a conversation together while eating. We mainly talked about family, friends, school, and sports. It went well I thought and then I walked Quil to the door after dinner. I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek and said "goodbye." I closed door and walked into the kitchen where my aunt and uncle were. I went straight the sink and started cleaning dishes.

Aunt Claire: "You guys look cute together!" She said while giving me a big hug.

Uncle Max: "I like him and I'll say that about very few guys around here." He gave me a stern look.

Alexis: "I'm glad you guys like him!" I finished doing the dishes and said "goodnight" to both of them and went upstairs.

Quil's POV

Quil: "Hey guys, what's up?" I said as I was just walking in Sam and Emily's house.

Embry: "Where have you been?" Everybody looked at me and was waiting for an answer.

Quil: "I was hanging out with my girlfriend at her house."

Jacob: "You guys made it official?"

Quil: "Yeah!" I said with a big smile on my face.

Embry: So, when are you going to tell her what we are?"

Quil: "Already did and she was cool with it!"

Jacob: "So, what were you doing at her house?"

Quil: "We weren't doing anything except talking."

Jared: "yeah right" They all laughed and looked at me. I bet I was really red because I was pissed.

Quil: "Whatever guys, your just saying that because you guys wish you guys could do that with your imprints." They all joined me and laughed.

Paul: "We were just playing!" He said while still laughing.

Jacob: "Hey, she's not going to tell Emi, Right?"

Embry: "or Nadia?" They both looked serious and worried.

Quil: "She promised she wouldn't tell them."

Embry: "good"

Jacob: "I'm shocked how she took it."

Quil: "She was cool with it! I really like her, but her ex-boyfriend is going to be living down here and going to school with us."

Jacob: "that really sucks"

Embry: "How did she feel about it?"

Quil: "She said she's okay with him coming, and that she won't leave me for him."

Jacob: "You should be okay, I don't know what I would do if Emi's ex-boyfriend tried to win her back."

Embry: "You really like Emi?" We all laughed except Jacob.

Jacob: "no, I don't" His face turned bright red.

Paul: "We can all tell you do!"

Quil: "what about you and Nadia, Embry?" Embry turned 10 different shades of red and we all laughed at him.

Embry: "So what if I like Nadia."

Jared: "There's nothing wrong with that." We all continued to talk.


End file.
